


From afar

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askReinhardt x Reader: The reader finds who their secret admirer is.





	From afar

“So who do you think it is?” Ana asked as the two of you walked towards your respective office’s.  
“I have a few guesses. But those are just who I hope it would be.” You admitted, shrugging you shoulders.  
“Well remember I’m always here if you want me to help you figure it out.” Ana chuckles.  
“I’ll keep that in mind.” You say as you open the door to your office.  
As you walk in you were still looming at Ana, not noticing that someone was already in the room. Once you turn and saw them you stoped in your tracks, the automatic door shutting behind you.  
Who you saw standing there was Reinhardt, with his arms behind his back. You could see a hint of blush underneath the taller man’s beard.  
“G-guten tag Y/N.” The large man said. Nervousness evident in his voice.  
“Wilhelm? What are you…?” You started to ask. That was until you saw the rose peaking put from behind him.  
It took you a moment to understand what the rose meant. But after a few awkward seconds it clicked in your head. “Wilhelm, are you my secret admirer?”  
“W-what? No! What would make you think that?” Reinhardt denied as his blush grew a deeper shade of pink, making it more evident.  
You step closer to the man, imposing him even though he toward over you. “Maybe because your blushing and…” You snatch the rose from out behind him, “Because you have this!” You wave the rose in from of you.  
“F-fine, fraulein. I cannot lie to you any longer. I am your admirer. I just have been to nervous to tell you about my feelings.” Reinhardt says as he moves his hands in front of him. He was holding a box of your favorite sweets.  
“Those are for me? Reinhardt, there so expensive!” You say gently touching his hand.  
“Nothing is too expensive or too good for you mein fraulein.” He said smiling down at you.  
You take your hand to gently cup the side of his face. “Wilhelm…”  
Reinhardt leans into your touch and soon bends down to kiss you. The kiss was soft and sweet as he glides his hand through your hair. He pulls you closer to deepen this kiss.  
Suddenly you hear the door slide open. The two of you quickly separate and look towards the door.  
The two saw Pharah standing in the doorway in shock. Slowly the young woman smiled. “I knew it was him.”  
“Umm.” The two of you said.  
“Mother I was right.” Pharah said running from the room to tell her mother. You could here down the hall her mother call back at her.


End file.
